


My Sunshine

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Olivia Baker thinks about Hannah as a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

She could no longer sleep. She wasn’t sure that she had slept since Hannah’s death. Olivia quickly got out of bed. She slipped into the living room and pulled out a pink scrapbook. Her mother had made it for her and gave it to Hannah on her tenth birthday. The scrapbook was of the first ten years of Hannah’s life. 

Olivia opened it and almost started crying. Hannah was the happiest toddler of all time. There were several goofy pictures of baby Hannah. One of Hannah at her first birthday. Cake was smeared all over her bright face. Her messy curls had somehow managed to have cake in them. Another picture showed Hannah learning  _ You Are My Sunshine _ . She had sung that all the time. It was Hannah’s favorite song. 

That’s when she really started crying. Her biggest fear  as a mother was losing her child. She was terrified that Hannah would be kidnapped or killed. She was scared that one day someone would take her sunshine away. She never thought that person would be her sunshine herself. 

**It still seemed impossible. How was it that the two year old in the picture would later kill herself fourteen short years later? **


End file.
